El brindis
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Esta noche, quiero brindar por James y Lily Potter.


Hello C: el otro día estaba viendo una película (Los fantasmas de mis Ex, digo, por si querían saber xD) y el protagonista (oh, sexy protagonista) dio un discurso de padrino muy, muy conmovedor C: asi que yo pensé en Sirius ¿Qué hubiera dicho él en la boda de James y Lily? Pues aquí esta lo que se me ocurrió C: espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

La noche era amena, los magos y brujas charlaban animadamente, la cena había terminado y ahora tenían sus bebidas a la mitad, o por comenzar. En la mesa principal se encontraba la pareja de novios, una bella pelirroja y un apuesto moreno. Al lado de James Potter se encontraba Sirius, parecía pensativo y alegre. Finalmente se levanto, con una copa en mano, tomo un cubierto y golpeo el cristal para llamar la atención. Las platicas cesaron y ahora las miradas se posaban en Sirius.

– Creo que es hora de que haga mi discurso de padrino. –comenzó, mirando a todos los presentes–. Hoy es uno de esos días que nunca me imagine que llegaría a pasar. ¿Saben? Cuando conocí a Lily Evans lo primero que pensé es que era una niña muy odiosa. Y James pensaba lo mismo ¡Pero mírenlo ahora! Con esa cara de enamorado.

James sonrió y miro a su esposa.

– La historia de James y Evans se remota a tiempos muuuuuy lejanos. Todo comenzó, creo yo, desde esa primera mirada de desdén que ella le lanzo. Recuerdo muy bien el día que Cornamenta se dio cuenta de que Evans era una chica... Y vaya chica.

"Llego un día al dormitorio, muy contento, como si hubiera descubierto la cura al problema peludo -Remus y James soltaron una carcajada, por el chiste privado- "¡Canuto!" dijo él "¡Acabo de descubrir algo! ¡Evans es una chica!", "Vaya descubrimiento, Cornamenta" le dije yo. Quiero decir, cualquiera que la viera sabría que era una chica. Pero parece que el cuatro ojos le vio algo especial. No había día en que James no pidiera una cita a la pelirroja, y no había día en que ella no lo rechazara."

"Si quieren hablar de amor, ahí lo tienen a él. Soporto gritos, humillaciones en publico (porque –se inclino hacia James–, que te digan "NO quiero salir contigo" frente a toda la sala comun es... es patético, amigo mío... –palmeo su hombro, dandole el pesame, James negaba con la cabeza, divertido– lo siento), y millones de rechazos, pero nunca se dio por vencido."

"Y esa es una de las cosas que James me enseño: Nunca te rindas. Lucha por lo quieres Y si lo que quieres no te quiere, has que te quiera."

"Eso hizo el. No olvidare el dia que Evans, (después años y años y suplicas y lamentos) acepto una cita con mi amigo. El muy pillo apareció de pronto en la casa de los grit- en la sala de reunión de los merodeadores. Lucia una sonrisa estúpida, quiero decir, una mas estúpida de lo normal, si pueden imaginarlo. Tenia la palma de su mano contra la mejilla y los ojos perdidos. Por un instante me preocupe, hasta que dijo algo como "si" y yo dije "¿Qué?" y él dijo "Evans"."

"Entonces, las piezas encajaron, Lunatico dijo "¿Acepto salir contigo?" Sonaba tan sorprendió y la pregunta sonó incluso ridícula, pero James asintió. Yo me reí, "si como no" dije, él me miro feo y yo pregunté "¿Acaso le diste amortenia o algo parecido?" y James dijo que no. Así que pueden estar tranquilos señores, James no embrujo a la bella Lily. "

"O tal vez si lo hizo pero nunca lo admitirá en voz alta..."

"En fin... después de ese día, se veían juntos a estos dos tortolos. Ella ya no le gritaba. El ya no hechizaba gente para sorprenderla. Ella ya no lo ignoraba, ni declinaba de sus citas, es mas ¡Ahora hasta le rogaba por que salieran! –Lily rodo los ojos y murmuro "estaba casi acosándolo"–. Y el buen James, muy sacrificado salia con ella. Pobre... –Sirius fingio lastima– ojala lo hubieran visto, todo idiotizado el... perdon, enamorado."

"Yo no se lo que es estar enamorado, ni esos royos de amor eterno, pero si quieren saber lo que amor significa, tienen que verlos a ellos dos, nunca conoci, ni conoceré a una pareja que se ame y se apoye tanto como ellos dos. Ambos son como uno solo. Y si yo pudiera elegir unos padres, los eligiria a ellos, por quererse tanto y dar apoyo aunque la persona no lo merezca.

La pareja se miro sonriendo. James le dio un beso rápido y Lily miro a Sirius con los ojos rojos.

– Esta noche, celebramos la unión de nuestros amigos, pero también celebramos el amor. Porque eso es lo que ellos son.

"Evans, –sonrio y sacudio la cabea– disculpa, ya no eres Evans ahora... Señora Potter, –Lily sonrio radiante ante la mencion de nuevo apellido– es un honor para mi darle la bienvenida a la familia, se que tu vida y la de todos nosotros sera diferente ahora. Pero mas que nada, la de James. Nunca conoceras a alguien que ame tanto como él, que te cuide como él, que este dispuesto a morir o matar por ti. Tu eres su mundo entero ahora."

"Y James, no te rendiste, siempre luchaste, estoy muy contento por ti, te vi crecer y vi como te enamorabas cada día mas de ella. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla en tu vida ahora, eres una mejor persona ahora, y te deseo mucha felicidad y una larga vida al lado de tu esposa. Se que no estarás solo nunca, algún día yo tendré que emigrar (lo lamento, pero un alma libre eso hace) y ella estará contigo, serán viejos juntos, tendrás muchos mini cornamentas pelirrojos y ellos jugaran con perro negro y yo te mirare y estaré orgulloso de ti.

James asintió y tomo mas fuerte la mano de su mujer, antes de levantarse y estrechar a Sirius en un abrazo

– Gracias, Canuto –dijo antes de sentarse de nuevo. Lily tenia lagrimas en los ojos y miraba a Sirius y James, alternativamente, como una madre orgullosa de sus hijos.

Sirius los miro sonriendo y luego a los invitados.

– Levantemos, pues, nuestras copas por James y Lily Potter. Hasta el final.

– Hasta el final.


End file.
